


The Kizers' man

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [31]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The Kizers' man

Oth's father always said "Make sure your boss trusts you." But Tam Argo also trusted the old Duke, and it cost him his life. Oth took both lessons to heart.

He worked for the young Kizer lords, spying, interrogating, occasionally disappearing people who became inconvenient. He made them trust him, but didn't make the mistake of reciprocating. Finally, they set him to the task he'd awaited since he was a boy – disposing of the old man. He approached him, cap in hand, and played on his father's good name. But he hadn't counted on coming to like the old bastard.


End file.
